The Darkness Of My Heart
by JulieBloodcry
Summary: Xmen and the Apocalypse are both trying to get their hands on the new very powerful mutant. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness of My Heart****  
Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. except those that i do! and i own the poem too._

Wolverine you must be fast! There is no time to loose. GO NOW! yelled Professor Xavier with his mind. Cyclops rushed into Xavier's room and said "Professor Professor Rouge went to movies without your permission again! I tried to stop her but she didn't listen! Calm down Scott You shouldn't be a tattletale.Professor said. But professor it is dangerous to go to the movies without proper precausions! Oh Hush Hush Scott i have more important things to do.

Mean while:  
Wolverine is running towards local Denny's. I must be fast or Saberteeth will get her before i do and that would be dangerous to us all! Wolverine jumped throught the winow and yelled "Where's Julie Sonster? a beutiful and gloomy gal jumped from her seat and started running towards the door. But when she got there the door busted open and mean and hairy guy came there and said "You're mi... WOLVERINE!" Wolverine looked him with a mean glare and said "saberteeth your death is at hand! Oh really? It's your death not mine WOLVERINE! Then they started fighting. the girl ran away from Denny's Where should i go? I know i go to the movie theater they 'll never find me there! Then she ran to the theater and decided to watch Dracula and his Evil Minions of Doom. She sat next to a another goth and said "hey you're a goth too! Do you want to hear my poems? Well i tell one to you anyway!

The Darkness of My Heart

I'm standing alone again  
Without hope in despair  
None ever undestands me  
'cause they're all fools  
While i'm cool  
My bloody tears  
Will make them cry

The another goth said "Wow you're really good! My name is Rouge what's yours? Me i'm Julie.the girl replied Julie you should come with me after this movie so i can show you my poems. That's a great idea! Julie said. But i don't know if i can come because someone is trying to kill me! Who?asked Rouge. I don't know two hairy dudes and one of the has CLAWS! Julie said. They must be Saberteeth and Wolverine! Are you an mutant? Rouge asked. Well i have some odd powers. Julie replied. You Should come with me! said rouge. But aren't friends with those evil guys? Julie asked. Well i'm Wolverines friend he probably was there to help you. But saberteeth is evil and he was trying to kill you!said Rouge. Well in that case let's go! yelled Julie. Suddenly she was hit by a popcorn bucket. " Shut up in there Will Ya! Someone yelled at them. And off they went.  
Rouge took her to X-mansion and said we should sneak in so Cyclops doesn't see us. Who's is cyclops? asked Julie. Soon as she had asked that Cyclops walked in and said "Rouge you will get grounded for sneaking out! Professor X said that i should lock you in basement! Who's that? he said as he saw Julie. Maybe i should kick her out for being your accomplished in crime! Leave now bat and never come back! I'm not and bat you Big Pile of crying poopoo! Cyclops was shocked by her insults and attacked her! But she shot blood out of her eyes and it hit cyclops. Cyclops fell down and started crying! Oooh what did you do to me you litlle snitch! Oh nothing i just made you see your worst nightmares that should teach you a lesson!. Cyclops ran away and yelled " You just wait till Proffessor hears from this! Way to go Julie! Rouge said. Then they went in her room.

Morning:  
Rouges door opened and Professor came in and said Rouge go away i need to talk to Julie. Rouge left. Now we can talk in peace said Professor. What do you want asked Julie. Why did you run away from Wolverine last night you could have been killed by Apocalupse! Yes Apocalupse the most sinister thing in the universe! That was very dangerous you should never run away from Wolverine ever again! Do you understand this? Yes professor said Julie. Well in that case welcome to the Xmen! yelled Processor. And don't worry about cyclops he's just a crybaby!

_Continued in next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2 Bloodcry

**The Darkness of My Heart****  
Chapter 2 - Bloodcry**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. except those that i do! and i own the poem too._

Julie was walking to her teamwork 101 class when she saw a blonde girl walking towards her. Heey aren't you Julie the bimbo asked. Yes i am why do you ask? said Julie. Well Professor told us to be a team during this class duh! Said the bimbo. Oh this is just great i'm paired up with some airhead. thought Julie. Suddenly she heard Professor talking into her mind" Julie! Not everyone has IQ of 237 you can't judge people because they aren't smart as you!Sorry Professor Julie thought. That's ok! Professor answered.

In classroom:  
learning theory: Okay i attack from the left while you attack from the right! said Julie. Why don't we both attack from behind it would be like smarter Duh. said Bimbo. AARGH! don't you get it you airhead if we both attack from behind no one is protecting our behinds! Don't call me a airhead! my name is Felicity and name calling is like sooo mean you bat! Said bimbo. Then Saberteeth rushed in and hit Felicity straight in the jaw! AAh said Felicity and lost her conciusness. Teacher tells students to escape and students ran away. Julie immobilized with fear and is alone with Saberteeth. Saberteeth picks Julie up from her neck and says "see this is what would happen if you didn't listen. Then he removes his mask and reveals himself to be Wolverine. Wolverine don't scare me like that! said Julie and ran to her room. Huh? said Wolverine and stood there stupified.

Julies room:  
Wolverine is stupid! raged Julie and kicks her table over. Then her door opens and Professor rolls in with his chair. Julie i heard what happened and Wolverine is right you should listen during the classes instead of daydreaming.said Professor. But no one told us he was Wolverine! Yelled Julie. That was the point Julie! You should have fought back instead of being afraid! Said Professor. I WASN'T AFRAID! i was suprised. We goths never get scared. Because we ARE scary!. raged Julie and threw teddybear at Professor! Professor caught the teddybear with his mind and took it. YOU'RE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY! yelled Professor and rolled out.

Evening:  
Julie left her room and went to the livingroom. Cyclops was there and said " I heard that somebody got in trouble because she was a chicken!" Julie crabbed Cyclops from his collar and pulled him real close and said "Now you listen to me you little pisshead! I'm not a chicken and if you ever say that again i will kick you to the moon. Cyclops trembled in fear and pissed his pants. Who's the chicken now one-eye. Said Julie and threw Cyclops on the floor and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Rouge came in the kitchen and said " Way to go! You are one scary goth! Let's go out to and scare Felicity and Kitty! Oh you're not going anywhere said Professor while rolling in. I heard that you attacked Cyclops with a knife and cut his face and i was right his face is full of bloody cuts! Do something like this again and i will take you to Apocalupse myself! Did i make myself CLEAR! Raged Professor. But i didn't do it! yelled Julie. She's telling the truth sugah said Rouge! Go to your rooms and stay there untill i let you out! yelled Professor. And they did.

Night:  
GRASH BOOM TSUKAAM BUDDA BUDDA BUDDA! Julie jumped up from her bed and wondered "what was that noise!" She sneaked in to the living room and an incredibly fat man was beating Cyclops and Iceman. AARGH they yelled when Fatman put them between his fat rolls.Julie was at dilemma she didn't want to help Cyclops but on the other hand Bobby was kind a cute. So she shot blood from her eyes at the fatman and he ran away. Bobby came to her and said "thanks for the help beautiful!. and winked his eye and ran away. Cyclops on the other hand had broken every bone in his body and was crying. Professor rolled in and said " Did you attack Cyclops again Miss.Sonster!" No it wasn't me it was a fatman. said Julie. So i am supposed to believe that a fatman ran throught my walls and broke every bone in Cyclops! She is telling the truth Professor!. Said Cyclops. it was the Brotherhood i beated most of them but blob got me from behind! Oh hush Scott! said Professor. I know it was just blob. Well actually it was Colossus in disguise he was here to teach Julie how to handle the real situation! You weren't supposed to be here but it worked anyway so NO DETENTION ANYOONE! and Julie welcome to the team you can choose your codename!. Well how about Bloodcry. said Julie. Bloodcry i like that name it certainly brings out your character! Welcome to the Team Bloodry say Professor.

_Continued in Next Chapter_


	3. Chapter 3 Celebration

**The Darkness of My Heart****  
Chapter 3 - Celebration**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. except those that i do! and i own the poem too._

Wolverine busted into Julie's room and said " Julie come quickly! Juggernout attacked Professor! There is no time to loose!" Then he ran to the yard. Julie ran after him and when she got to the yard everyone was lying dead on the ground. "Oh no they're all dead!" Yelled Julie. She walked to see Boobys corpse and suddenly all corpses jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE!" Julie was shocked and yelled " How DARE you to act dead! Professor rolled to her and said " This is surprise party for you!" Julie said " Well in that case! it was kinda funny! Wolverine ran to her and lifted her in the air and yelled " LOOK AT THE NEW XMEN HER NAME IS BLOODCRY!" Everyone applauded except Felicity, Kitty and Cyclops. Cyclops ran away crying. Felicity said " I doon't get it why she gets a party and not meeee. I'm soooo much better than her DUH! We should like ask Professor! Said Kitty. They went to Professor and asked him why Felicity didn't get a party. Professor replied that she isn't and Xmen! They ran away while they were running a string suddenly tripped them they fell into mud and yelled OH Nooooo! Our beautiful new clothes are like dirty! Everyone gathered around them and laughed and pointed at them! Even Professor.

Evening:  
Everyone were dancing except Julie. Then Bobby came to her and said "Let's Dance!" and they did. After dancing for a while they decided to climb on the roof to look at the stars. When they were at the roof Bobby said" You're beautiful!" Julie was shocked and said " You too" Suddenly someone climbed to the roof and said "RAAAGH!" Bobby jumped up and yelled " Julie run it's saberteeth!" Julie laughed and said" No it isn't it's just Wolverine in costume! Saberteeth ran towards Bobby and punched him straight in the gut! Bobby yelled "UUUGH! and fell on his knees. Then Saberteeth kicked him on the head! Bobby started crying! Saberteeth stomped Bobby's face for five minutes and then threw him off the roof. Bobby yelled "NOOOOOOOOOoooOOOO!" when he fell then he hit the ground exploded in to tiny ice cubes. Saberteeth started to smash windows. Julie went on the edge of the roof and looked down to see. Cyclops with a glass of soda picking icecubes from the ground and putting them in his soda. Then Cyclops turned into Mystique! Julie realised that saberteeth was real and yelled " NOW YOU DIE FOR KILLING BOOBY! Then she attacked Saberteeth but he picked her up and threw her off the roof. Julie was screaming when she fell towards her death! Suddenly she grew a pair of black angelic wings and flew up and shot saberteeth with blood from her eyes! Saberteeth Yelled "RAAAGHT" and ran away. Wolverine climbed on the roof while sucking an icecube and asked " What's going on?" Julie said " Saberteeth came here and killed Bobby and threw me off the roof, But i grew a shiny pair of beautiful black angelic wings and flew up and drove him away. Wolverine looked shocked and said " It's getting late we should go to sleep" And then they went.

Morning:  
Professor rolled in Julie's room and said " Good Morning i am glad that you drove Saberteeth away before anything bad happened! Tommorow we are going to bury Bobby and you're invinted to his funeral! But you're a real Xmen NOW. You should be proud of yourself! Now to the point i came here to say that Cyclops has been expelled from this school for not dealing with this situation! You're promoted to Field Leader because your awsome leader skills you showed last night! Then he rolled away. Julie looked out of her window to see Cyclops leaving and flipping her off.

_Continued in the next chapter..._


End file.
